Can't Own
by ResyaAfhirsa00018
Summary: ReaderxVarious One shots of angst love story with your favorites Kurobas' characters. Feel free to request.
1. Midorima Shintaro

**A/N : Hello dear readers. This is an angst fic and I started it from Midorima. If you want to request, feel free to tell me. English is not my mother language so don't expect too much from me.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobas**

* * *

**Hate**

Her voice reached Midorima Shintaro's ears. Why she couldn't lowered her voice and know her place? Ah… That's right. It was [Name] that Midorima's talking about.

She always comes to practice, only to give him her bento and cheers him with a "Good Luck". She always smiles and blushing whenever she is encouraging Midorima Shintaro. Everyone knows that she likes him and he knows that too.

But…

He dislikes her because she has always cheers him because it is useless since he always manage his luck by bringing his lucky item.

He despises her whenever she gives bentou and talks to him with blush and honesty.

He loathes her because she knows that he hates her guts for liking him.

He hates her for liking him.

However, his hatred grows and grows more after she entered his life. It was after she confessed her feelings to him.

It was [Name]'s birthday and everyone loves her. They all acknowledge [Name] as their friend and they threw a secret party for her in their class.

Since they were classmates and everyone knows that she has a crush on greenheaded teen, they all encouraged her to confess her feelings to him and asked him to go out.

Since that time, he always gets tons of messages from her which he only replies them ten words max. He always walked her home. He gets to know her and she also knows him more. But that didn't change his hatred at all.

* * *

"Shin! Look, I made a bentou for you and I bought you oshiruko*." [Name] gave him her bentou and oshiruko to Midorima.

"I don't need that. I'm full.", Midorima replied coldly.

Despite that cold reply, her warm smile never left her face.

"Eh? Is that so?"

Midorima nodded before a grumbling voice came out from his stomach.

[Name] blinked her eyes twice. She knows her boyfriend is a tsundere so she gave him her bentou.

"Here. Maybe your mouth can lie, but your stomach won't." , she smirked in victory.

Midorima gave her a glare but she was just giggling.

"Oh, by the way, I couldn't eat together with you because I still have some business to finish. Bye, Shin~", she waved her hand to him as she walked away from Midorima.

Midorima didn't reply. He's just watching her figure until she disappears. He then stares at his bento and oshiruko. In the end, he received something from someone he loathes for countless time.

* * *

There's only 10 minutes before the match begins. Today's Cancer luck is on the last row and his lucky items is an earing. Since Midorima doesn't wear an earing, he decided to put it on his pocket. However, he lost it and he's panicking.

"Shin *pant* … found you… *pant*."

Again, [Name] appeared right infront of him. Why must this girl disturbed him even in this critical time? She was panting so hard. Midorima didn't reply her. He tried to be as calm as possible. He ignored her as he walked away from her. But before he could move away from her, his step stopped by her voice.

"Ne, Shin *pant*... You know-"

"Why?", Midorima interrupted her. He felt rage inside him. Why must this girl always stop him? Always making him feeling this way?

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"Why did you always keep that stupid smile of yours for me? Do you know I hate you because you like me?!" , Midorima growled.

[Name] gasped but she smiled, there's a hint of sadness in her eyes but Midorima failed to notice it. "Yes. I do know, Shin. I've always know that you hate me."

"Stop calling me like that. It's disgusting." , he realized that he said such a cruel thing and his gaze is falling upon her widened eyes.

[Name] was still standing there with a sad smile on her face. She then approached Midorima and gave him his earing.

"I… Only wanted to give you this."

Midorima's eyes widened after he got his lucky item from the girl infront of him whom trying to scold her tears.

She couldn't take it anymore. She left that place while tears running down from her face.

"Oi [Name]!"

"Shin-chan, the game is beginning!", Takao informed him.

"… Fine."

* * *

It is raining outside and she forgot to bring an umbrella.

But she doesn't care.

She's running away with pain in her heart.

She couldn't sees anything clearly. Rain was on her way. She even didn't know where she is.

All that she knows is that her heart broken into pieces.

She knows that Midorima Shintaro is a tsundere but he's _not_ that kind tsundere. He hates her although he's a tsundere.

[Name] loves Midorima Shintaro with all of her heart.

Is it wrong to love him?

Is it wrong to acknowledge herself as his?

She turned her attention before her.

She doesn't know that she's in the middle of a traffic road while traffic lamp turned into a red sign for pedestrian.

She could hear a truck's horn ringing in her head.

Before she could scream, everything is going black.

* * *

Greenheaded teen is staring at her.

Beeping sound can be heard from heart monitor.

Needles pierced through her skin, streaming nescecary medicine from wires to keep her alive.

Her breath is helped by oxygen mask because she couldn't breathe normally anymore.

Her [hair color] hair is spreading over a pillow's top that her head laid on.

He clutched his left hand.

His gaze never leaves [Name]'s figure.

"You know, we won today's match. It was thanks to you that I managed to shoot because of you.", he gently caressed her cheeks as he lowered his back so he could get close to her.

"Still… It is not changed unfortunate fate for me.", he added.

His face was unclear because his green bangs shadowed his green eyes.

_It is right that he dislikes her because of her cheers. Yet he always finds it is soothing him at the same time._

_It is right that he despised her because he feels embrassed yet happiness run inside him whenever she gives him. It made him confused._

_It is right that he loathes her guts yet he couldn't help but feels awe from her._

_It is right that he hates her because she likes him. Yet, he feels happiness around him but… _

_He just couldn't give [Name] enough happiness and he's not good enough for her. That's why he hates her because she makes he hates himself. Scratch that. __**He hates himself**__._

_In the end, Midorima Shintaro never hates someone he loves._

"Will you wake up for me? I need you and I never hate you." , he whispered before the sound of heart monitor peeping longer.

A sign where her heart stops and he will never hear it again.

* * *

**Oshiruko : Canned Red Bean Drink**


	2. Takao Kazunari

**A/N : Actually, I was planning to write Akashi's and Kuroko's first. But Takao's one is bugging me. And this one is connected with the first chapter. So please wait for Aka's & Kuro's okay?**

* * *

**Amazing**

His heart has been hurt like he was pierced by thousands needles.

His eyes are full of hatred and jealousy.

Although he still could manage his smile and jokes, but his heart has been screaming because of pain.

How can she makes him feels this way?

Feels jealousy to his own comrade?

Feels hatred to his most trustable teammate?

Feels darkness to his own best friend?

Takao Kazunari doesn't know anymore which path he should choose anymore.

Should he hate Midorima because of his failure?

Or should he continue his friendship with him?

No... He just couldn't hate Midorima because of only a single girl.

* * *

Hundreds of sakura leaves touched Shuutoku's school ground. After finishing the headmaster's speech, all of students were heading back to their new class. Raven haired teen lead his feet into the first year's floor. His eyes caught a glimpse of her [e/c] orbs after [Name]'s figure almost bumped into him when he almost turned left.

"Phew! I thought I'm gonna bump into you!", raven haired teen said.

"I… uh.. Wait, you're Takao Kazunari-san right? I watched your basketball you know! ", [h/c] haired girl mentioned. Her eyes showed sparks, showing her admiration for Takao's awesomeness. "Ah, how rude of me! My name is [Family Name] [Given Name], I was in the same junior high like you but I were never even in the same class as you. Teehe~", [ Name] giggled because of her rudeness which makes Takao felt blank.

"By any chance Takao-san, are you in the same class with me? I'm in class 1[A/B/C]."

"Oh, me too! So we're classmate! Wanna head there with me, [Name]-chan?" , Takao's chirped gave [Name]'s a blink. "What?"

"No… It's just that… You're the first man who called me with 'chan' so I'm surprised."

"Well, it's good to be the first then, [Name]-chan.", he replied while his smile never leaves his face.

The two of them talked to each other while heading to their classroom. Things they like, funny things, everything and basketball. Takao comes to know that [Name] likes basket so she like to saw his matches back then.

"Say, [Name]-chan.", Takao started another topic.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about my basketball?", Takao asked with curiousty written on his face.

"Hmm…" [Name] thought for herself.

"It's because you're amazing. I mean it.", she answered as she gives him an honest and generous smile.

His eyes widened. No one ever told him how amazing he was if he's in the court with such honesty on their eyes.

"Amazing huh?" , he murmured.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing.", he smiled .

* * *

Her [e/c] orbs widened as she saw orange ball entering it's ring beautifully. Her hearts began to started beating so fast and she couldn't control it. Especially when she saw his green stands of hairs spreading through the air perfectly.

Takao saw that expression of her before he knows that his heart began to ached.

* * *

"Yo!"

He surprised her whom minding her own business with her cell. Her lips parted as for his surprises.

"Takao-san! You surprised me!" , [Name] said before she quickly turned her phone into home.

Noticing that, Takao intended to teased the [h/c] girl. "Hey~ What are you doing with your cell?"

[Name] blushed ,"I- it's nothing!"

"Don't tell me, you are reading yaoi or possibly… "

She gulped. Not wanting Takao continues his words but she just can't stop it. '_I hope he won't find out that I like __**him**__! '_ She thought.

"- hentai!"

[Name] blinked. "What? No way!" , she denied it which is making her let down her guard.

"Gotcha!" , Takao chirped as he snatched [Name]'s belonging and turned it on.

His eyes widened as soon as he saw Midorima Shintarou's photo -shooting basketball while he was smiling- in her photo gallery. His smile is starting to faded as soon as he realized what does it means.

"H-hey! G-give it ba-"

"[Name]-chan , do you like Shin-chan?", Takao interrupted her.

Blushing, her eyes were starting to waver. Takao knows she was hesitated to answer him but…

"Yes."

… that one word really pierced his heart into pieces.

"You're amazing to know who I like..."

He doesn't know he should be glad or hates that statements...

* * *

"Takao!"

"Sup."

"Do you remember today is [Name]-san's birthday? We should celeberate it!"

Hearing his classmate's news, Takao agreed. But what comes after that makes him disappointed and disagree.

"We need your help to find Midorima-kun so [Name]-san can confess to him!"

"Huh?"

_All at once, jealousy filled his heart..._

_All at once, he felt that he couldn't breathe…_

_All at once, he found out that he didn't want to hear anything about the greenhead teen..._

_Why must him?_

"Yes! We all know that [Name]-san likes Midorima-kun right? [Name]-san has helped us and we wanted to help her back! So everyone are agree with this plan."

_Is she that readable?_ At that time, Takao hopes that he was just the only one who knows her crush and makes her his without everyone notices but…

"I think I'll-"

"Takao-san!" a familiar voice reached Takao's ears without warning.

"[Name]-chan…"

"Then, Takao-kun, the plan begins in 15 minutes! Good luck then."

"O-oi wait-!"

"What does he means Takao-san? And what plan?" , [Name] asked him with a doubt.

"Uh… It's a secret.", Takao couldn't lie because of her charming gaze. Why he couldn't lie if he met her [e/c] orbs?

"Meannie.", she pouted.

He found that cute. Oh... How he wished she would be his. But he knows, after this, [Name] will be Midorima since he knows that there's now way he'll reject her...

* * *

His feet were leading into classroom. It was lunch time and he forgot to bring his wallet with him. He needs to hurry so the canteen won't run out of food. He saw her figure by knowing her [h/c] hair walking into the classroom.

"Hi Takao-san!", her [e/c] orbs met him and her lips parted as she gave him her familiar voice.

"Hi… What are you doing here? I thought you have some business today.", he knows that [Name] couldn't have a lunch. But why there's a bentou box on her hand?

"Oh… Shin forgot to bring his bentou so I decided to give him mine."

_Why must him?_

"Takao-san, what are you doing here?"

_Why don't you realize that you don't get loved by him back?_

"Takao-san?"

"Huh? Ah! Yeah… I forgot to bring my wallet."

"You should hurry up or canteen will run out of food you know?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess, I should leave myself, by Takao-sa-", before she could exist herself, raven haired teen interrupted her which makes her stopped.

"Kazunari. Call me Kazunari or Kazu."

Her [e/c] eyes widened. "Uh… Okay… Later Kazu…"

Takao saw her figure ,starting to disappear. His heart were burning with jealousy.

_He wants to hate her for making him despise his best friend…_

_But whenever he met her smile and her [e/c] orbs, why he couldn't bring himself to hates her?_

_Ah... That's right..._

_He loves her [e/c] orbs_

_He loves her [h/c] strands_

_He loves her laugh_

_He loves how her admiring him_

_He loves her presence_

_He loves all of her..._

_That's why he couldn't bring himself to hate her._

* * *

Squeaky shoes and dribbles of baskets were heard on the court.

There's a game today, and there's 3 minutes left before the game started. But there's no sign of Shuutoku's ace, Midorima Shintaro.

Takao knows that Midorima lost his lucky item and wondered _'Why on earth does Shin-chan doing right now?'_

"Oi, Takao! Pick Midorima. We'll starting soon!" , Otsubo ordered him.

"Okay…"

He began to search the greenheaded teen. He found him infront of Shutoku's locker while he was shouting [Name]'s name.

"Shin-chan, the game is beginning!", Takao informed him.

He looked at Midorima's guilty expression. Did something happened?

"… Fine."

They started to run to the court. Not wanting to be yelled by their senpai.

"Say… Shin-chan." , Takao said while they're in the middle of running.

"What?"

"If something happened to [Name]-chan, I don't think I'll ever forgive you." , Takao smiled sadistically to his teammate. He said that although he knows, that he just couldn't hate him even after he lost her.

* * *

**How's it? Mind to review? Next will be double update (Akashi and Kuroko) , I hope...**


	3. Akashi Seijuuro (Part 1)

**A/N : I think there'll be a second part because it seems to have a continuation. This request is from Kuro42Neko. Sorry for taking you so long. Enjoy~**

**WARNING : Ooc, grammar mistakes, typo, AND THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Decission**

His fingers moved shogi pieces into different places.

He closed his blood orbs before he looked at the gray sky and the fallen water drops from the sky.

He then stared back at the shogis pieces positions that he organized just now.

He tried to change it's position… But wait...

Doesn't that mean he hesitated?

_He_, Akashi Seijuuro, hesitated?

He won't make any mistakes. Because he is Akashi Seijuuro.

However...

Did the decision that he made for that time was right?

* * *

It was the same rainy day. Where everyone has already went home. Club activities were ends too so school grounds were very silent. Not to mention the sky has already turned into black and the sun didn't shine to the ground as it always be.

Rakuzan's exquisite's hallway was dark although it was bright when the sun still rise.

A footsteps of red emperor were echoing through the silent hallway as he entered his classroom.

As expected, the room is dark. So dark that he almost couldn't see anything. His eyes searched for a switch. But before he could, a thunder sounds rang into his eardrums and it's light reflecting everything that he sees.

He saw a girl sleeping on a desk next to window.

Although her face is unclear because of her [h/c] strands -covering her face, Akashi Seijuuro knows well who she is.

He chose to mess with her before he grab his bag and go home.

His fingers moved those strands hair of her to make her face clearer.

Though he hates to admit it, he was kind of surprised when he saw her face.

Her nose was red and her closed eye still let a teardrop came out from a place where he could see her [e/c] orbs.

Seeing this image, Akashi wiped those teardrops away with his fingers.

His blood orbs turned it's attention into her vibrating cellphone.

He took it and he turned it on.

He didn't surprised because he knows that [Name] set his photo as her wallpaper.

And he broke through her password because he knows that [Name]'s password is something that has something to do with him.

Actually, Akashi Seijuuro is not a type of person who likes to meddle with people's business. But he doesn't know why, there's something that made him interested to check [Name]'s bussines.

There's a message about her move into another highschool because of her talent. Sure Rakuzan High is a prestigious school all over Japan, but this school is related to her talent and a number one school for her subject.

His finger moved into another button before another message's chat that she has read.

_**Mother : I got a notification that you are qualified to enter [School Name] High. I'll make you study abroad there as soon as possible.**_

_**Me : I refuse.**_

_**Mother : This is an order. You should be gratefull that you have a chance to study in that school.**_

_**Me : No. I don't want to.**_

_**Mother : Rebel as long as you can. Soon you'll be part away with your current school.**_

Why she acts this way?

She should be gratefull because of that.

He put her cellphone to the first place before he pinched her cheek.

"Ngghh…." [Name] groaned.

"A-Akashi! What in…", she surprised when she saw Akashi -her long crush who has refused her countless times- standing there in front of her. Realizing the number on the clock, she muttered with surprise ,"Oh my god, this late?"

"Yes, and you were sleeping like a sloth."

[Name] pouted and blushing from the embrasement at the same time.

As a gentleman, Akashi asked her if he will ride her to home.

Of course, as for [Name] it was such a gift for knowing that Akashi asked her if she needs a ride.

But no.

She doesn't want to go home tonight.

"You should. Or should I carve a scissors on your skin?", he demanded.

[Name] knows that she shouldn't opposed Akashi. Her skin shivered because of fear. Maybe she just should answer yes if she doesn't want a scissors to be carved in her skin.

* * *

Splash sounds appeared whenever they step wet grounds.

Red umbrella covered their bodies from the rain's water. [Name]'s right shoulder's touched the redhead which was making her feeling self-conscious.

It was only a short walk. A walk from the school ground until outside's gate. But no matter what, [Name]'s [e/c] orbs couldn't see what infron't of her clearly because of the heavy rain. Not to mention, Akashi's shoulder touched her. That's more than enough to made [Name] couldn't focus with things infront of her.

Akashi, who knows her behavior, reminded her."It's not the time to be self-concious. You should pay attention to what infront of you."

Hearing his statements she only got irriated "Who do you think the one who made me feel this way?!"

Akashi smirked, but [Name] didn't realize it. She bent her head before she heard Akashi's question.

"Why you don't want to go home?"

"… I don't want to." , she answered him with her low tone. But still, that answer didn't make Akashi satisfied.

"I asked you, why?", his blood orbs looks so intimidating. Something that [Name]'s fear and awe.

She sighed before she muttered, "I don't want to see mom…"

"Speak louder."

"I don't want to meet my mom because we got a fight! Satisfied?"

"Is it because you reject something?"

She gasped because she _knew _that Akashi probably know her problem… But how? "You read it, right?"

"Yes."

Normally, she would be mad if someone's looking into her privacy but, she just couldn't get mad to her beloved. Besides, it'll be futile if she gets mad with Akashi Seijuuro.

"I think you should accept that. It will be good for your future." , Akashi added.

"… People said that I'm very talented with that kind of stuff, just like you and basket or you and shogi."

A pause. Akashi stared at her [e/c] orbs that has shown sadness ever since her awaken from her slumber.

"But no. I'll be the one who'll decide my path of life."

Akashi stopped his steps before he asked her,"Am I a hindarance?"

"…"

"I take that as 'yes'. You know… You should give up about me."

Her [e/c] orbs widened and Akashi has already known her reaction. "I'm not a right person for you. It's a good decision. Both for your heart and your future."

"… No."

… Yes… Akashi knew that would be her answer too. What a rock-headed girl.

"Who are you, a God?! Although people are calling you an emperor, you don't have any right to control my heart! I had enought for hearing that from you!", she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

Anger.

Sadness.

Betrayed.

She just shout them all and her tears once again broke from her eyes. Akashi, who always knows that she's secretly cried over him, couldn't help but starting to feel guilty. And he just found something new. _He can't controls people's feeling no matter what_.

[Name] realized what she had said before she added,"Forget it..."

And she ran from umbrella's circle. From Akashi Seijuuro.

_The man who she fell for. _

_The man who rejected her for countless times._

_The man who always keeps making her to stop loving him._

_But she just couldn't take his order. _

_No matter how strong his order towards everyone, she [Name] alone can opposes him even though it was only a small matter to Akashi._

___Love._

_She knows that she is [Name] and nobody can controls her emotion like that._

_But she had enough._

Akashi was standing on the spot where he hadn't left his place yet.

His blood orbs were watching her [h/c] strands that starting to disappear because of rain.

His will told him to his body not to move from the spot.

Not to move in order to catch her and tell her sorry.

Because his pride won't allow him.

He really hates this kind of feelings.

This kind of feelings whenever [Name] makes that kind of face so he must restrain himself from chasing her, and tells her that he were sorry.

But he is an emperor.

An emperor should be choose a perfect decision, right?

Although, after that rainy day, he would never seen [Name]'s smile again.

* * *

**AGH! This is sucks! I just not good for writting Akashi... I'm promise that the second part would be better! After Akashi, our main protagonist will show up!**


End file.
